ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Junior (Myles Bots)
Junior (also known as Derek and Prickly Arm) is a semi-antagonist in his skits, the titular character in the special and one of the main protagonists in the rest of A Tale of Two Fugitives Part 1 although it has yet to be confirmed. Biography Early Life Rise to Sadism He was made a egotistical jock. This is further explained by his semi-creed which he stated his likes is "pounding nerds". However when it comes to his redemption his life takes a turn for the ironic. Meeting Zachary Delightful The bully made his mark being a selfish and inconsiderate egotist who couldn't care less about any injuries caused by the villains rampaging through Linden City. When he met Zachary, he goads his wins in front of him when Zachary questioned his actions. Meanwhile, he started to grow less of a bully when he descends to increasing threats towards him such as the Math-Trons. Insurrection of the Myles Bots Beginnings Trying to be a superhero, like Kid Arachnid and Buttercup, Derek temporary assumed a vigilante identity while trying to assist Zachary against the O.W.C.A. security agents, who mistakenly believed the Myles Bots were working for L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.. While being told by a nurse and Penny Pepper to leave, a piece of Anti-Venom somehow secretly attached to Derek (this time it has been injected by the idol with white stork DNA). When Darlene tries to kill Kid Arachnid and Buttercup Derek offers to help, but is shoved in a closet for his own safety. Wanting desperately to be of help, Derek triggers the Symbiote, which covers him in an all-black suit which, combined with his football pads, gives him the basic silhouette of Prickly Arm. After fighting the O.W.C.A. agents and ripping off pieces of a guy's armor, Derek integrated the armor into his suit, transforming fully into Prickly Arm. Though Zachary initially saw that the Anti-Venom symbiote was controlling him, he and the others soon realized Derek has it under control. After the bailing of Zachary, he was temporary in shock and dismay following the revelation that the Symbiote permanently bonded to him. He later recovers and is recruited into their rebellion as Agent Venom. He eventually joined the Myles Bots. Personality Earlier on, he was selfish and mean just like his original adaptation. At one skit, he's confused for a while about why Simon Seville (a former character in the duo-franchise) treats him nicely, but then he reminds him that Derek doesn't want to be all bad. However, his descent into acceptance as a Myles Bot begins to change him into a nicer, less egotistical person to the people around him, making new, better friends while looking upon most bullies with disdain and disgust. He also becomes more compassionate and caring, going from just wanting to get his jollies like most antagonists, to endangering herself to protect Linden City from super villain attacks. Appearance As Derek, he is seen wearing a jock-jacket which has a red & white 'D' on the front, the actual jacket is purple with white sleeves and pockets. He also wears black jeans with red & white trainers. His hair is strawberry-blonde with a side fringe, and his eyes are light blue. As Prickly Arm, he wears a black bodysuit with white areas that form a spider design, a white hood with the inside being magenta with cyan web patterns, matching magenta-and-cyan designs on his upper arms,and cyan soles to her boots. As Junior, his appearance is currently unknown. Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Allies Category:Former Villains Category:Villains Category:Redeemed antagonists